


it's always the brownies

by cryystal_m00n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, That's it, they're dumb again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “why the fuck are you making brownies at four in the morning, hyung?”





	it's always the brownies

**Author's Note:**

> i'll just dump this here. idk what this is

it’s three am when junhoe decides that he has had enough studying. he closes his book, throws it as far as he can and gets up to leave the room. his roommate, hanbin, is out, getting wasted and probably hooking up with pretty people. he wants to do that too, but he has to take an exam the next day and that just makes him ready to fight someone even more. 

he sighs, not feeling tired despite having spent a good few hours staring at his notes. _might as well get something to eat_ he thinks as he makes his way to the communal kitchen his dorm provides. 

the smell of brownies hits him hard even before entering, his stomach starting to growl. he slaps it, telling it to shut the fuck up. 

“why the fuck are you making brownies at four in the morning, hyung?” he asks the other boy, not bothering to look at him as he takes a glass from the upper shelf. 

‘because, june-ah,” the boy begins, moving closer to his friend, “i wanted to surprise you in the morning, after your test.” he says as he hugs him from behind.

“well that’s nice of you, bobby-hyung. did you manage to not throw in the egg shells this time?” the question is full of sarcasm, and junhoe knows bobby can tell. the other chuckles, before starting to kiss junhoe’s neck, going as low as the position allows him to. “ji…” the younger whines.

bobby grunts, not stopping from kissing and biting. 

“the brownies are burning, hyung.” 

“fuck!” the elder runs to the oven, taking the tray out and fanning it with his hand. “there goes your surprise.”

junhoe shakes his head, going to stand in front of the other boy. “i have another idea for my surprise, but i want you to give it to me now. is that ok?” he says, giving the boy sultry look.

junhoe has never seen bobby move that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
